


Un sueño, un impulso

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Un sueño hace que Steve admita su interés por Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Un sueño, un impulso

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_Estaban en la suite del Hilton, aquella que tenía una hermosa vista. Ambos miraban en silencio los alrededores. Steve estaba tan perdido que no notó cuando la mirada de Danny se centró en él y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, iba a peguntar, pero el rubio se fue hacia el interior, exactamente hacia donde había unas botellas de licor y se sirvió una copa de whisky y otra para el Comandante. Ambos tomaron asiento, chocaron copas y bebieron. Dejaron los vasos sobre la pequeña mesa, el jefe de Five-O se preguntaba la razón por la cual el Detective se veía tan relajado y luego de un breve momento de análisis, Danny se colocó a horcajadas sobre Steve y sin darle tiempo a nada, le plantó un beso, mientras sus manos buscaban meterse bajo la polera del más alto, y aunque la fricción de ambos cuerpos le estaba encendiendo, el Comandante le sujetó las manos intentando detenerlo al mismo tiempo que rompía el beso. El rubio; sin embargo, no perdió su sonrisa._

_— ¿Qué haces Danny?_

_— Lo que tú y yo hemos querido desde hace mucho —dijo y se dispuso a besarle de nuevo, pero fue arrojado sobre el sofá quedando tendido y con Steve sobre él, aun sujetándole las manos— Siempre te ha gustado tener el control, ¿no es cierto, Steve?_

_— Danny, esto no es correcto._

_— ¿No lo es? ¿No es correcto hacer algo que ambos deseamos? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta tenerme así? ¿Que no tienes deseos de arrancarme la ropa y obligarme a.…?_

_— ¡No!_

_— ¿No? ¿Me dices la verdad o es que sólo temes admitir cuánto anhelas esto?_

_— Danny basta._

_— ¿Qué sucede, Steve? Sé que también lo quieres y lo deseas tanto como yo. No temas, te haré ver estrellas o explosiones si lo prefieres. Te lo prometo —y el moreno estuvo a punto de ceder ante la renovada e incitadora cercanía._

  
El teléfono sonó insistente, y a Steve no le quedó otra que despertar.

— ¿Sí? Claro... sí, sí Gobernadora, en seguida.

McGarrett parpadeó no pudiendo creer lo que había soñado. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y claramente había otra parte de su anatomía que también había tenido una muy notoria reacción por lo que necesitó una ducha de más de tres minutos y más de una taza de café para poder reaccionar. No había tenido uno de esos sueños desde su adolescencia. No negaba que su amigo le parecía atractivo; pero las relaciones románticas entre compañeros de trabajo no siempre eran buena idea y eso le llevó a preguntarse si el rubio se guardaba ese mismo tipo de sentimientos por él y de ser así, se cuestionó si algún día el de Jersey sería capaz de actuar como lo hizo en su sueño.

— Muy probablemente que sí —se dijo interesado, después de todo, Danny podía llegar a ser muy intenso.

Y cada que lo analizaba, se encontraba pensando en las sonrisas que el rubio le dirigía o en el inmoderado cuidado y apoyo que se tenían al momento de que algún problema se presentase a cualquiera de ellos olvidándose por completo de los momentos en que lograban incluso, sacarse de quicio mutuamente.

Steve estaba muy consciente de que no había otra persona como Danny Williams, nadie le hacía la vida tan interesante. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Cuando escuchó el Camaro llegar, respiró hondo y salió con su mejor expresión de tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? —cuestionó el rubio.

— A nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso pasaste la noche con alguien? —preguntó mirando seriamente hacia la casa.

— No. Vamos, tenemos trabajo —el rubio lo observó un instante, pero no dijo más y se sentó en el lado del copiloto— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el Comandante ante el silencio prolongado del otro.

— Sí.

— ¿Pasó algo con Rachel?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nada, no pasa nada. Aunque no todos hayamos tenido una excitante y satisfactoria noche y no nos hayamos levantado con una sonrisa, no significa que algo esté mal.

— No dormí con nadie, Danny.

— Como digas. De todos modos, no es de mi incumbencia.

— Aunque no quieras decírmelo, a ti te pasa algo.

— No dormí demasiado, es todo. ¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó antes que su jefe preguntara algo más.

— Hotel Hilton, hay un muerto en la piscina.

— ¿Y ese es un caso relevante para Five-O? ¿No deberían ocuparse los de homicidios?

— La víctima es un amigo de la Gobernadora.

— Y quiere que el asunto se maneje con prudencia y se resuelva a la brevedad posible —dijo con evidente fastidio.

El caso no había sido de gran dificultad. La esposa descubrió al occiso engañándola y en medio de la discusión lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra la ventana y la gran caida lo mató. Por supuesto, las mentiras y falsas pistas hicieron que el caso diera más vueltas de las necesarias.

Danny estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina, cuando hizo un brusco movimiento y soltó un jadeo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve entrando con semblante preocupado.

— Sí, sólo me corté con una hoja —Steve pudo ver la sangre en el dedo medio. Sin pensarlo demasiado le tomó la mano, revisó la herida que sangraba y llevó el dedo lastimado a su boca. El jadeo del rubio fue notorio, aunque no logró articular palabra.

— Te traeré una curita —el Detective ni siquiera pudo asentir, y cuando reaccionó miró la herida todavía sintiendo el calor de la lengua acariciando la cortadura. Se dio cuenta que sus otros dos compañeros habían visto la escena, aunque trataron de disimularlo— Aquí está —dijo Steve mostrando la vendita.

— Puedo ponérmela yo mismo.

— No lo harás bien —el de ojos azules tenía la mano como si quisiera esconderla— Danny, así no podré ponértela, estira tu mano —el rubio obedeció sin dejar de observar con atención la expresión de Steve, quien, al verse observado y notando la tensión del otro, simplemente le regaló una sonrisa.

Ya iban de camino a la casa del Comandante y la ansiedad del Detective le obligó a cuestionar la actitud de su jefe.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué ha sido lo de esta tarde?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —el rubio le mostró el dedo con la tirita— No fue nada.

— ¿Nada? Metiste mi dedo en tu boca y chupaste mi sangre, ¿es que ahora tienes complejo de vampiro o algo así?

— Claro que no. Te lastimaste y yo quise ayudarte.

— No era una herida de bala, Steven, no era necesaria tanta atención.

— Tampoco quería que te desangraras —el rubio bufó— Vamos Danny, eres tú el que está exagerando.

— ¿Yo? Kono vio lo que hiciste y ahora cree que hay algo que pasa entre nosotros.

— Ella siempre ha pensado eso. Y si lo analizas, siempre ha pasado algo entre nosotros.

— Pero no lo que ahora se está imaginando. Y no es la única, Chin también nos vio.

— Insisto en que exageras, no es como si te hubiera tirado contra el escritorio y te hubiera besado o te hubiera tocado... indecorosamente o algo así.

— ¡Para esos dos es como si lo hubieras hecho!

— ¿En serio te preocupa lo que ellos piensen, Danny?

— ¿No te das cuenta del ambiente que habrá en la oficina? ¡No dejarán de molestarnos!

— Ya se convencerán de que no pasa nada.

— ¿No habías dicho que siempre ha pasado algo entre nosotros?

— A lo que me refiero es que, entre tú y yo, nunca ha habido algo romántico o _volcánico_. No seriamente al menos.

— Hasta hoy. Eso que hiciste fue...

— ¿Te provoqué algo? —cuestionó juguetón.

— Olvidemos el tema.

— ¿Ahora quieres olvidarlo?

— Y ahora tú quieres discutirlo.

— Kono y Chin no dirán nada a nadie y pronto lo olvidarán.

— Pero yo no.

— ¿Por qué? Vamos Danny, dímelo ¿Acaso te gustó? —insistió estacionando a un lado del camino— Oye, mírame —el rubio se negó a hacerlo— Danny, me gustaría saber si es que tu…

— ¡Te odio McGarrett! —dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y lanzándose a besarle con increíble desesperación.

**••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••**

Al día siguiente, en el palacio, Danny ya estaba en su oficina cuando los primos llegaron. El Detective al verlos, salió y caminó hacia ellos.

— ¿Y? ¿Pasaste buena noche, _brah_? —inició Chin una vez que el Detective colgó la llamada que atendía.

— Sí, muy buena.

— ¿Y? —insistió la chica.

— Y tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Estás en condiciones para moverte con libertad? Si quieres, Chin y yo podemos ir a la escena. Seguramente McGarrett no tardará en su reunión con la Gobernadora que mencionó y nos alcanzará pronto. Mientras, aprovecha para descansar un poco.

— No, estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó un incrédulo Teniente.

— Parece que el jefe no se esforzó demasiado —continuó Kono en tono burlón.

— Suficiente. Aclaremos algo —dijo el Detective mortalmente serio— Lo que sucede entre McGarrett y yo es, en palabras de él, clasificado. Aunque quieran, no habrá más espectáculo como el de ayer nunca más. Además, ¿por qué suponen que Steve es el activo? ¿No saben que, en el dormitorio, a los hombres como él les gusta comportarse sumisos?

— ¿Entonces...? —cuestionó Chin con evidente sorpresa.

— Sólo diré que McGarrett no tiene ninguna reunión con la Gobernadora —aseguró, mientras se dirigía a la salida con una actitud jactanciosa. Los otros tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar antes de correr y alcanzar al orgulloso hombre de Jersey.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Es difícil escribir y no torturar, masacrar y terminar matando a un personaje qué, al menos de momento, odias en el alma. Así me pasa cada que veo el final, y me han estado preguntado si como otras personas, haré mi propio final. Ya lo hice, incluso antes que la serie terminada, aunque no lo he publicado, de hecho son como tres finales, pero no me basta y me dije, quizás vale la pena escribir la continuación de lo que sería la serie desde mi punto de vista, claro, y así me desquito de lo que no me gustó en toda la serie y blah blah... 95 hojas tamaño oficio... y todavía no me basta.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
